A Las Vegas vampire in Forks
by WolfletteMoon
Summary: another vampire turns up in Forks and sparks fly between him and Edward when he tries to eat Bella, causing a mini-war. Which one will win, or will Bella be able to stop the fight before someone gets hurt. Set after New Moon and Before eclipse.
1. war is declared

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**For the record I do not own twilight or any characters beside Dallas and Spike.**

**. .**

**Dallas P.O.V.**

I was more than a little disappointed with the weather. I knew it rained here a lot, but this took the mick. Why I had left Las Vegas to come to Forks, Washington was still a mystery. Their had always been a steady supply of prey that nobody cared about and no-one noticed that I only come out at night. My life had been a dream, but it was a dream I was growing board of.

I parked my Harley, not liking the dense woods I had stopped near. The road looked battered and unused, but I couldn't afford to risk witnesses. The Volturi didn't like me as it is without me causing more trouble. In case you're wondering why they don't like me, let's just say stampeding bovines and underground tunnels don't mix. Also they didn't like my idea the make a vampire dog. I wasn't the first to think about it, but I was the first to put it into practice.

Spike came to my side, just in time as a battered pick-up truck came across the road. In vampire, that translates to dinner. I stepped into the road and raised a hand, hoping my unfortunate victim would stop to lend a hand. Spike stood by my legs, his red eyes bright and hungry.

**Bella P.O.V**

I was driving along the road that led to the Cullen house when a man stepped into the road in front of me. My pick-up truck did not like me having to stop so suddenly, and the tyres screeched in protest. My truck only just stopped before hitting him. I was thinking about asking Jacob to look at my brakes while the man walked around to my window.

He was surprisingly attractive, though not as beautiful as my Edward. He tapped on my window with long, slender fingers. I rolled down the window and tried to get a look at him through the rain. He was pale, with black hair gelled into an Elvis style quiff. Most people would have taken time to admire his muscles, which were almost as impressive as Emmett's, but I was captivated by his eyes. The irises were red, with some darker specks; the eyes of a vampire.

"I'm a little bit lost; you don't think you could help me make sense of this map, could you?" The question surprised me almost as much as his appearance, but I had no intention of getting out of the car with a human-eating vampire around. "I'm sorry, I don't really know my way around here." I told him, rolling up my window. If I could get to Edward's house before I became vampire food I would be safe, but my truck wasn't nearly as fast as a running vampire.

However, it seemed he had no intention of coming after me, as I got to my destination without a problem. I ran to the door, tripping and falling flat on my face in the process. Alice was outside by the time I hit the ground, and Edward was right behind her. "There was a vampire in the woods." I gasped as they pulled me to my feet. "Bella, there are two vampires here right now." Edward's voice was like velvet.

"But this was the sort that eats humans"

"Well, what happened?" he sounded concerned, and he pulled me close against him.

"I already know, I saw it in a vision, that's why I was on my way out."

There was a minutes silence while Edward read Alice's thoughts. He looked thoughtful for a bit then asked, "Do you think he was really lost, or intending to eat Bella?"

"If I thought he just wanted directions I wouldn't have drove off." Edward nodded and opened his mouth to speak when a rustling in the bushes caused me to almost jump out of my skin. Edward and Alice growled, and slowly a figure emerged with his hands raised.

**Dallas P.O.V.**

I hadn't been expecting the girl in the truck to drive off like she'd seen – well, like she knew she'd seen a vampire. I was more than a little curious, so followed the road she'd taken. It led to a large, bright house. There were three people stood outside: the girl from the pickup truck, clearly shook up; a boy of about 17, pale with copper hair; and another girl, tiny with short, spiky black hair. What caught my attention though was their eye colour. They both had gold eyes.

I would be the one to try to eat another vampire's pet. I took a step forwards, though it was clearly a bad idea as both the vampires looked my way and growled. I felt a shiver run up my spine and new instantly the boy had a talent for mind reading and was using it on me. I also have a special talent, I can sense other vampires' powers, as well as when they're using them and who on.

_Get you're nose out of my thoughts_ I thought angrily, while raising a hand at Spike, meaning for him to stay. I stepped out of the shrubbery with my hands raised, hoping not to do anything stupid to provoke them. "I can see she's a friend of yours, so I'll just leave and eat somebody else." I promised, not intending to stick around long enough to eat anyone. It was clear these two didn't eat humans, and I doubt they would take too well to me doing so on their turf.

I probably should not have been thinking about eating the human though, as the boy vampire was inches from me before I realised I was thinking that. "I suggest you leave." he spat. I really don't like being told what to do, by the way, and I wasn't going to control me temper for some bossy little brat that has the nerve to stick his nose in my thoughts and then have a got at me for what he found. Just for that I was going to eat her…no, better; I can do much better than that, but I'm going to need some wild life. Let it be known, Dallas Mitchells has a plan, and for once it doesn't involve eating someone. .

**Please send reviews.**


	2. the plan AKA how to get a vampire drunk

**For the record I do not own twilight or any characters beside Dallas and Spike.**

**. .**

**Dallas P.O.V.**

I had to sit waiting for ages before I finally found out what I needed to know. "No, Bella, you can't come round on Thursday, we're out hunting." My new enemy said. (Note to self, the human is named Bella). Unfortunately, today was Tuesday, and I don't have much patients. But it did give me time to get prepared. I had also discovered this not-so-little group contained seven 'vegetarian' vampires, so I did not want to get caught. However, it did mean I had alternatives if something went wrong.

I rushed to the local off licence as fast as I would risk driving on a wet road. Spike ran along side me, effortlessly keeping up with my Harley Davidson bike. I bought four bottles of vodka; hopefully enough to get a mountain lion drunk. I will admit I didn't look like a nice person in my leathers, getting on my motorbike with four bottles of vodka, but some of the looks I got were uncalled for.

I waited until Thursday morning to put my plan into action. It took that long to find a strip club. I found a mountain lion quite quickly, but getting it to drink vodka was more challenging. I eventually got through all four bottles and my mountain lion was hammered. I instantly regretted calling it my mountain lion; it was going to be eaten. I then had to wait a few more hours for my target to arrive.

I watched as the group of vampires left their house, keeping a close eye on my target. I avoided thinking at all costs and moved as stealthily as I could, which isn't very. When my target separated from the rest of the group I ran ahead, leaving the sleeping mountain lion in the path. I watched as the other vampire drained the mountain lion, occasionally pulling a face. Apparently he doesn't like vodka, but that's not my problem.

He stumbled slightly when he got up, then fell straight on his backside. At that exact moment the oldest vampire turned the corner, almost tripping over his drunken companion. "Edward, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I don't feel very well." Edward slurred, trying to stand and falling again.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Of course not, Carlisle, I wouldn't ever drink." Edward was still slurring his words and stumbling, and Carlisle looked so mad I even decided not to make him fight with his girlfriend.

Edward got dragged away while I was rolling around on the ground trying not to laugh too loudly. The last I heard Carlisle was muttering about grounding him. I was sat there for another hour, laughing about Edward while Spike ripped up rabbits. I almost jumped out of my skin when something behind me growled.

I turned to find a giant, russet coloured wolf standing behind me. I held my hands up and said, "I come in peace." It's corny, I know, but it seemed to work because the wolf calmed down. In fact, he even turned into a human. "I just saw Edward Cullen drunk, can you explain that?"

"I was going to send a stripper to his house, and then his girlfriend so they would fight but I decided that was mean." I explained.

"You're going to break Bella and Edward up? Can I help?"

I had never worked with a were-wolf before, but I'm always open to new ideas and he knew more about the Cullen family than me. And he was enthusiastic about making Edward suffer, which is an added bonus as when I don't like someone I like to see them suffer. With the help of my new acquaintance Jacob Black, I made my next plan. . .

**Please review and any ideas are welcome.**


	3. why Edward doesnt like RC cars

**As before, I still do not own twilight or any characters in this fanfic besides Dallas and Spike.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I was still trying to explain to Carlisle that I was not drinking. You would think it would have occurred to him that I am a vampire and cannot drink, but sadly it has not. Emmett insists it was not one of his jokes. I am beginning to think that it may have something to do with that strange vampire that was trying to kill Bella, as I was getting the impression he did not like me. I will have to ask Bella to tell Jacob to keep an eye out, since she was so persistent that I shouldn't pick a fight with him; as though I wouldn't win.

I got up off the settee, where I was sat moping and walked outside to where Emmett was climbing into a tree. "Emmett, I need to ask a favour." I told him, deciding I would not ignore the alcoholic mountain lion. "Oh, what's that?"

"Do you remember what I said about that vampire that was in town, Dallas?" I had learnt his name when I reading his thoughts, as well as some other interesting things. "I'm intending to get revenge on him for getting me drunk and in trouble with Carlisle" I told him, "but I'm going to need your help."

I was surprised by willing he was to help. Emmett loves practical jokes, and I was very glad to have him on my side. After half an hour I gave up telling him that I didn't know what half of the jokes he was suggesting were and let him choose one. It was a relief to know for once he wouldn't be playing it one me.

**Dallas' P.O.V.**

"Right, the remote control car is not going to go any faster than 200mph. we need to get spike to pull it." Jacob was sat fiddling with the engine of a small remote control car we were going to get Edward to chase. I turned to my dog, which looked back at me with his tail wagging. "Spike'll pull it. But we still need bait. What would annoy him and Bella most?"

"Hmm…his car keys. He loves that car more than he loves Bella. He'll throw a tantrum about us having his car keys and Bella will hate him for it."

"Perfect!" I wasn't sure whether he would take a pat on the head as an insult or not, so I decided to play it safe. An angry werewolf was not something I wanted to see. What I wanted to see was Edward Cullen making an idiot of himself chasing a remote control car around. And I was going to make it happen. Well, with Jacobs help.

We just about managed to tie Spike to the car so that he could pull it, but we were still left with one problem: "how are we gonna get Edwards car keys?" Jacob asked me, stretching out on the floor. "I'm working on it. We need a way to get into the Cullens' house." We both turned to Spike, who looked back at us both with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Hey, why do we need the remote control car when we can just get Edward to chase Spike?" I will admit, it was a smart question, which is what annoyed me. "Well then we'll get him to chase Spike." I snapped, "but I still get to use the remote control car." How could I not find a use for such a brilliant piece of equipment?

We went straight to the Cullen's house, and to my joy nobody was in. "They must have gone to school."

"And don't you think that maybe Edward will have his car keys with him?" I am so very proud of myself for not punching him. What sort of idiot wouldn't realize Edward would take his car, and the keys, with him to school? And then I was struck by an idea (for future reference, those things hurt). "If Edward's at a human school, he won't be able to run faster than human pace."

"Well of course not, the Cullens would be found out if he did." Jacob scoffed as though I was the idiot.

"He would be more annoyed if he were able to catch the remote control car but couldn't because the humans would see. We're going to need different bait."

I picked the lock expertly and let me and Jacob in. It was a nice house, and I got a proper look because it took us forever to find Edward's bedroom. There wasn't actually a bed in it, but I don't know what else to call it. What it did have in it was a little brown teddy bear. "The bloodsucker has a teddy?" It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered anyway, "It would appear that way. And don't call us bloodsuckers, I for one find it insulting. Most of us weren't given an option." I was tempted to throw in a dog insult, but for once I was going to be mature. Well, relatively. I tied the teddy to the RC car and proudly stuck a strip of paper to its head, writing 'Property of Edward Cullen'.

**Seriously, people, some reviews please? I don't appear to be getting many. I would like to know what people think. **


	4. authors note

**For those of you who actually care, I am currently having some computer trouble and won't be able to post fanfics for a while. I am hoping to get a netbook by Christmas and should be able to write again by then.**


	5. why Edward doesn't like RC cars part 2

**For anyone who didn't figure it out yet, I do not own twilight or any characters besides Dallas and Spike.**** This is the last time I will write it on this fanfic. For those of you who care, I am writing this on my brother's now-fixed laptop, but updates will be rare until I finally get my own.**

**Dallas P.O.V**

We sat in the school car park, waiting for the bell. Jacob looked impatient, but I sat quietly. We had already gone over the plan, and replaced the strip of paper with a flag, still saying 'Property of Edward Cullen'. We were hoping it would draw as much attention as possible. Jacob seemed to think Bella would think so badly of him for the teddy she might consider leaving him, but to be honest I thought otherwise. However, he might get mad enough at us for it to annoy her.

I still didn't know why Jacob wanted to break Edward and Bella up, and I'm still not sure it would have been safe to ask. I have to say, the kid is determined. Or would obsessed be a better word? There was no conversation between us whilst we waited for the bell, which made me uncomfortable. How are you supposed to plot and scheme with someone when you can't even talk to them? I was moments from trying to start a conversation when the bell finally did go.

The Cullens headed straight to their cars, Bella with Edward. I sent the RC car along at a walking pace, giving people a chance to inspect the cargo. The students began snickering and pointing at Edward, who didn't seem to have noticed his teddy getting a ride and looked very confused. I steered the car over to him and did a few quick laps of his legs, while he registered that his teddy bear was display to the entire school.

He leapt forward, grabbing at his teddy, only for me to manipulate the car out of his reach and cause him to fall over. By this point the entire school was staring, enough sniggering to make it worth while. Jacob was shifting his weight impatiently. Cullen took another swipe at the teddy, but again missed. I'm an expert with RC cars. However, I had not been expecting Bella to walk around the car we were hiding behind. "Don't you have better things to be doing? And, honestly, Jacob, I expected better from you. What will Billy say? What will Sam say?" She looked angry. And I mean angry! My concentration faltered enough for him to remove his teddy from the RC car and throw it into his Volvo, following it in. He was muttering something about getting Emmett involved. I didn't know how bad that would be, be it couldn't be that bad, right.

Bella got into the Volvo with Edward, and Alice got into her car, both vehicles leaving the school at well above the speed limit. "Bella's gonna tell my dad! He'll kill me if he finds out I've been hanging around with a vampire. What's Sam gonna do to me? Oh god, I should have known this would be a bad idea." I left Jacob to his panic attack and collected my RC car. When I had finally dragged him out of the school car park, he was in no better a state. "Look," I sighed, "if your dad and the other wolves give you trouble, tell them to come and see me about it, alright?" I was going to kick myself for this at some point, but then, it wasn't the first time I got myself into trouble by being nice. It's the only reason I didn't die centuries ago.


	6. Unnamed Chapter

**Without the disclaimer, I have nothing to put in the authors note…oh well, here's the next chapter, no Edward torturing this time.**** I'm Still using my brother's laptop, by the way.**

**Dallas P.O.V**

I was sat in the clearing watching spike chase squirrels Jacob turned up…no, not Jacob, just someone who looked like him. Another Quileute, way too muscled, with no shirt and short hair. And he didn't look happy. "Care to explain to me, leech, why you have been corrupting a member of my pack?" He most certainly wasn't happy. But he was more than a little scary.

I shifted onto my feet, deciding what to say. "He saw me…making one of the Cullens suffer…I believe he has something against this particular one-"

"We don't like any of them!" he cut in.

"Yes, well he particularly dislikes this one. Jacob wanted to make him suffer, so I suggested we work together" I struggled to keep my cool. I always tried very hard to make people believe nothing ever bothered me. If people know what bothers you, they will use it against you. I appeared the Quileute seemed to be trying just as hard to maintain his cool, but it was hard to tell, and I'm normally pretty good at reading faces. I've had a long time to practice.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you" he snarled.

"You overestimate your own abilities. I've fought much worse things than werewolves." I bluffed. Or at least, I think I was bluffing. I don't know how bad werewolves actually are. "Besides, I've not killed any humans yet, so you don't really need to." His upper lip curled slightly as I spoke.

"You think that I wouldn't be able to kill you, leech?"

"Yes, I do" That was definitely a bluff. I was just hoping that he didn't call it.

"If I see you so much as sniff at a human, I will personally rip you to pieces. And don't think I'm scared of you, because I'm not, I just have better things to do" he growled. He walked out of the clearing, and I left him to do so. I did not want to pick a fight with him- I was on an animal only diet by the looks of it. Spike stared into the wood after the werewolf, then at me, then after the werewolf again. "This may not have been my best idea, huh, boy." I muttered, bending down to scratch his neck.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I watched Edward pacing the living room, deep in thought. "You know, I don't think anyone really cares about your teddy" I tried to reassure him. He muttered something inaudible and continued to pace. "You have to understand, Bella, I cannot just ignore this, I have to find a way to punish him."

"You could always try-"

"Emmett that is brilliant!" Edward gasped in response to whatever Emmett was thinking.

Just then, Alice came running down the stairs. "Edward, Emmett, don't. This won't end well. Can't you just let it slide? Or maybe come up with a different plan?" Edward just shook his head in response, and Emmett grinned mischievously. "Edward, listen to Alice, Please." He pulled me into a hug, and I calmed. "Nobody's going to be hurt, Bella. Don't worry."

"Yes they will, just wait and see." Warned Alice.

**Remember to review. Now that I've got a couple, I want more.**** They're addictive. Suggestions are always welcome. And constructive criticism, if you so wish. I'll put up with flames so long as it's a review…o.k. probably not, but you get the point. REVIEW! **


	7. Origins

**I am stuck for ideas at the moment, so updates might be a little slow. I thought I would give you all some insight into Dallas and why he acts the way he does.**** This is a very dark, angsty chapter. You have been warned.**

**There is no humor, Edward bashing or stupidness, but there is some irony.**

**Dallas**

Jacob, against common sense, was sat in the clearing with me. "I know what I have against the bloodsu- Cullens, but what do you have against them?" he asked, fiddling with a piece of grass. "Well" I mused "One of them was snooping around in my mind, the one called Edward, and he got a little bossy. I don't like to be told what I can and can't do."

"Don't you think trying to ruin his life is a little extreme though?"

"Maybe" I answered, "but if I quit, he'll have won, and I don't like being beat, either."

Spike came trotting out of the woods, carrying four dead cats. Jacob grimaced, turning away from the dead animals. "Why on earth did you make a vampire dog?" he asked. I winced as the thought of Jack and his family, my only real family, came flooding back. It wasn't something I liked to dwell upon. Jacob seemed to notice my discomfort, becoming all the more eager for an answer. "He was dying." I replied, as basically as I could. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't quite the truth. He had been my only friend, and the only shreds of my humanity left, I was determined not to let that go.

"How were you turned?" he suddenly blurted. A part of me wanted t run the moment he asked that question, but another, stronger part of me desperately needed someone to confide in. the latter won. As I took a seat beside Jacob, Spike came to lie by my feet. "I was a vampire hunter" I told him, "one of the most feared alive. I travelled a great distance, going from town to town, killing them for only half of the fee others would have charged.

I hated them, every last one of them. I took my hatred so far, my own soul became more tainted with blood than any one of theirs. They learnt to tremble at my name, but they also learnt to fight back. They did not like being the prey and I the predator. And so, they plotted their revenge.

There was one vampire I would have given anything to slay, more than my very soul. And they knew this, and they used it against me. This particular vampire, he gathered a following, a group of them willing to stand by him. He sent a false tip-off to me about his whereabouts, and waited for me to take the bait. They set their trap, and I was so blinded by wrath and bloodlust that I walked right into it.

I walked right into his castle like a lamb to slaughter. I reached his banquet hall, expecting the count and several terrified servants, not a hundred and fifty vampires. I had barely registered it when they attacked. But, for reasons I do not wish to ever understand, he did not kill me; no, he turned me into what I am now"

Jacob seemed to be having trouble processing this. The idea of a human being able to fight a vampire, let alone becoming feared by them, was a lot for anyone to handle. "How? Why? Why were you willing to fight them? How were you able to? That shouldn't be possible!" he gasped.

"It's quite possible; very difficult, but possible." I told him, ignoring the why part of the question. However, I had underestimated Jacob's persistence. "But why did you want to kill them so badly? You could have been killed a hundred times over, why did you risk that?"

"You are stubborn." I sighed, wearily. "I have never told anybody why I hunted vampires, or why I wanted the Count's death so badly. A great many people often asked me, but I never wanted to tell anybody.

I was raised by a man called Jack. He found me, alone, in a burning house in the woods. Nobody knew who lived there, or what had become of them, but Jack and his wife were happy to raise me as though I was their own son. I was thirteen when they died.

I had just been married, and-" Jacob began t splutter, choking on nothing. "Married? At thirteen? That isn't legal!"

"I was thirteen a long time ago, it was common place then. As I was saying, I had just been married, and was setting up home. My wife went to speak to Jack and Mary- his wife- about something. When she hadn't returned by sunset, I began to worry.

So I went to Jack's farm, to see if she was still there. When I arrived, I was greeted by a torrent of blood, their corpses strewn o the floor. My entire family, lying dead before me. And that is when I first saw a vampire. That was when I first saw the Count- Count Dracula." Jacob's eyes widened at the name, his whole body going rigid. "For some reason, he decided to leave me stricken, staring at all that I had ever had; torn to pieces. I lost it completely, refusing to leave my place by my dead wife's side, for quite some time. I did discover one survivor of the massacre: Jacks new dog, only a puppy at the time- Spike.

I learnt from a local priest who, and what, had been responsible. That was when I started my hunt. A part of me wanted to stop what had happened to me from happening to anyone else, but mostly, I wanted revenge. And that was why I was so desperate to see Dracula dead. But, alas, he still lives, and I now carry this curse. I am one of the very creatures I dedicated y life to destroying."

Jacob was staring at his feet now, not meeting my eye. Spike had finished eating the cats, and was watching us cautiously. "That must have been tough to deal with." Jacob murmured, finally looking up. His face was unbearably solemn, and he was fidgeting. "Enough of this though," I said, trying to force a smile for his sake. "We have a Cullen to torture, and I have another bright idea." Jacob let out a groan, throwing his head back.

"Something tells me I'm about to find out what being grounded feels like"

**I wrote a really long chapter to make up for the short ones. Tell me what you think, I love feedback. And I will always listen to suggestions.**


End file.
